Field of the Technology
The invention relates to the field of enclosures for fishing reels (CPC A01K 89/00) and in particular reel enclosures taking the form of a toy vehicle such as a car or truck. The present invention also relates to a toy and more particularly, a toy vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved fishing reel enclosure that can also be utilized as a toy car.
Description of the Prior Art
Today, many children are limited by choice or by circumstance to indoor activities. Having meaningful outdoor activity and interactions with nature are important facets of childhood. Learning to fish at a young age can provide opportunities for bonding experiences as young children fish with friends and relatives. Visually stimulating fishing reel enclosures that can also be used as toys, independent of the rod will encourage young children to fish outdoors.
Fishing reels have long had enclosures protecting the reel from the environment and providing an aesthetic appearance. These enclosures have taken on a variety of shapes and designs. These designs have been used to improve the visual appeal of the fishing equipment. Typically, the entire reel and gripping end of the fishing rod has been incorporated within a decorative cover, such as soda bottle shape or rifle shape, so that the fishing rod and reel takes on the appearance of the decorative cover, at least as to the gripping portion. The decorative cover is fixed to the fishing rod and reel and has no separate utility other than as a cover and grip for the fishing rod and reel.
Prior art reel enclosures are not capable of being removed from the rod and used for any other purpose. None of the prior art decorative accessories used on fishing rods have utility as a result of their décor outside of their use as fishing rod. In particular, none of the prior art reel enclosures provide a detachable toy car that houses the reel when attached to the rod, but which can also be removed from the rod and used as a fully functional toy.